1st Elder
|race = Modified Human |gender = Male |status = Deceased |affiliation = Union |occupation = 1st Union Elder |firstappearance = Chapter 484 |lastappearance = Chapter 536 }} 1st Elder (Kor. 1장로) is the former leader of the Union. Appearance 1st Elder has mid-length blond hair with a long black streak, and his hair is shaven on one side. He has sky blue eyes, and has a black mark on the right side of his forehead. Personality 1st Elder is a man who believes in Humans being on top. He is the former leader of the Union and oversees most of what happens.To save himself from the scrutiny of the other Elders and possible assassination attempts, he used Haydn as a proxy to serve in his role as 1st Elder, thus fooling the other Elders into believing that Haydn was the real 1st Elder, however, he trusted the 3rd Elder and didn't hide his identity from him. He also keeps tabs on things, for example, the other Elders' activities, the other Elders assume he does not know, as is shown when he told Crombel that he knew of his hidden activities from the beginning, including the research for the Blood Stone, his visit of the werewolf territory and the activities of the other Elders as well. He is also apparently laid-back, though this may be only for outer appearances, saying that he doesn't mind the Elders doing things covertly since it's only natural that they would do such things. This is also shown when invading the werewolves' territory, as he walked slowly rather than hurriedly and cautiously, wanting to enjoy the experience and saying there's nothing wrong with that. After the death of many Elders, he expressed sadness over the Union being weakened but also happiness for getting rid of the influence of the other Elders as they made Union a sword which could not be wielded at will. He also does not believe in letting the enemy rest. Background Plot Overview In the earlier seasons, 1st Elder never made an appearance or served the plot. In the meetings, his proxy would act on his behalf and thus fooling the other Elders in believing that the proxy was the 1st Elder. The 1st Elder made his first in-person appearance in a meeting with Crombel and the 3rd Elder. He showed that he knew of Crombel's hidden activities from the very start but he does not hold a grudge as the data collected privately by Crombel would help Union a lot. Later, when he spoke with the 3rd Elder privately, he said that he plans to create a world with Humans on top as well as say that he plans to use Crombel. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers and abilities As the 1st Elder of the Union, he has the highest amount of authority and power within the organization. He can fight on par with Frankenstein and even overwhelm him,Chapter 503 enough to make him use the Blood Spear.Chapter 505 Armageddon The 1st Elder controls a satellite name Armageddon, which he seems to control mentally. There seems to be more than one Armageddon, as the 3rd Elder stated that if the 1st Elder were to die, the remaining Armageddon will activate which will result in countless lives being lost.Chapter 506 Transformation As the leader of the Union, the 1st Elder has undergone physical modifications. Half of his body has been turned into a cybernetic exoskeleton. Using the Blood Stone, the 1st Elder undergoes a dramatic transformation. The other half of his body turns into a cybernetic exoskeleton, which he then becomes very large and muscular. Physical Prowess Due to the 1st Elder's powerful physical modification, he has extremely high physical capabilities. He possesses immense speed, as shown when he instantly sliced off Haydn's arm so that he wouldn't be consumed by the Dark Spear. Even Juraki, a powerful werewolf warrior, was shocked at how fast the 1st Elder moved. His physical prowess allows him to fight evenly with Frankenstein. Even when Frankenstein goes berserk, the 1st Elder is still capable of fighting evenly with the latter on a physical level. Weapon When in battle, the 1st Elder uses a sword that's energy source is similar to Frankenstein's Dark Spear but is very different. During his battle with Frankenstein, he has shown to be extremely skilled in wielding his sword. When transforming through the use of the Blood Stone, the 1st Elder's sword also takes on a new form. Aura Manipulation Through the use of his sword, the 1st Elder can control a dark energy similar to Frankenstein's Dark Spear. He can send massive dark-colored lightning bolts at his opponents and generate energy beams through the tip of his sword. He can also release energy beams from his eyes. Battles * 1st Elder vs Dr. Crombel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:Modified Human Category:Male Category:The Elders Category:Deceased Characters